Wonder
by Dumbledore'sWisdom
Summary: Sherlock has taken it too far this time and John had to take matters into his own hands. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK.


**Author's Notes: Hello Reader's. This is from my brother, Ray, and I's FanFic Off where we have to pick a ship and a word and write a maximum of 1000 words on that word. Anyway, the fanfic with the most views buy's the other a present (usually chocolate).**

**SHIP: Johnlock**

**WORD: Wonder**

**WORD COUNT: 910**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

"Sherlock?" Came john's voice from the kitchen. "SHERLOCK?" His voice came again, louder.

"Hmm." Sherlock murmured from his position on the couch.

"Where is the milk?"

"In the freezer." He answered nonchalantly.

"W-what?" John asked confused.

"Really John, I see no reason to repeat myself."

"Why would you put the milk in the freezer."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked at John who was now stood in the doorway. "Because you complained it was warm when I put it in the cupboard."

"Yes, but now it's frozen." John said obviously.

"Yes John, That's what happens when you put liquid in the freezer." Sherlock replied as if he were talking to a child.

John closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose as he leant back against the door frame. "You know Sherlock, sometime I wonder what my life would have been like if I'd never met you." He then grabbed his coat off the back of his armchair and left the flat leaving Sherlock staring after him.

As soon as Sherlock heard the flat's door rattle shut, he jumped off the couch and was peering out the curtains of the front window. He watched as John looked left then right and then left again before heading down Baker Street. Sherlock narrowed his eyes and headed back to the couch where he flopped down on his back and into his usual thinking position. 'Where has he gone? Does he really think about leaving? What would I do if he left? This can't just be about the milk?" Sherlock thought with a frown.

At some point Sherlock must have fallen asleep because he was awoken by the flat door opening and John's heavy footsteps walking up the stairs. Sherlock waited for John to come into the living room with a carton of milk but instead his flatmate went straight up the second staircase and into his bedroom where he slammed his door causing Sherlock to flinch slightly. 'Why is he avoiding me, all I did was put the milk in the freezer and that's no reason to give someone the silent treatment?' Sherlock thought to himself as he took his violin off the coffee table and started playing.

At dinner time John finally came out of his bedroom to make them both some dinner. Sherlock sat at the table waiting for John to say something to him, however, throughout the entire meal, John didn't say a word. 'Two can play at that game.' Sherlock thought with a smirk. After dinner, John went straight upstairs again leaving Sherlock to wash up the dirty dishes, which he didn't do.

That night Sherlock fell asleep on the couch thinking about ways to get John to talk to him again without actually saying anything to him.

The next morning Sherlock was woken up by Lestrade calling him with a case. He jumped off the couch and grabbed his coat. Forgetting about his earlier thoughts to give John a taste of his own medicine, he shouted up to his flatmate. "WE HAVE A CASE." However, nor response came back so with a sharp mumble of "Fine," Sherlock left the flat by himself and hailed a taxi.

Five minutes later, John arrived home with a large and heavy box. He opened the door and shouted, "SHERLOCK. I'M HOME AND I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU BUT I NEED HELP CARRYING IT." He got no reply. "SHERLOCK?" He shouted again in confusion. After getting no reply a second time John frowned and checked his phone for a missed called but it showed none. 'I'll be able to surprise him now, but how am I supposed to get it upstairs?" He thought to himself.

After paying two of his next door neighbours £20 each to help him carry the box upstairs, it was finally in its space in the kitchen. Now he just had to wait for Sherlock to come home.

Two hours later, Sherlock returned. He walked straight into the living room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw John sat in his armchair reading The Sun.

"Afternoon Sherlock." John said not taking his eyes off the paper.

Sherlock smiled slightly. He had won. "Afternoon John." He replied as he took his coat off. He then added, "Er…John. About the milk, I'm er…" He attempted to apologized but was interrupted by John.

"Forget about it Sherlock. I've sorted it."

Sherlock frowned in confusion. "Sorted what?" He asked, however John ignored him leaving Sherlock curious so he went into the kitchen intending to check the fridge but as soon as he stepped through the kitchen door he saw straight away what John had meant. "John?" He questioned.

"Yes." Came John's voice from next to him. Sherlock turned to face his friend.

"Why do we have another fridge?" He asked frowning at his friend.

"I bought it for you." John smiled.

"You bought a fridge?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. For your experiments so my milk doesn't end up warm or frozen."

Sherlock stared at John. It was the nicest thing a friend had ever done for him. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Sherlock threw himself at John and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and squeezed him in a tight hug. John was startled at first but eventually hugged back.

"Thank you." Sherlock whispered in john's ear before letting go and running off to fill his new fridge with his experiments currently in the other fridge.

* * *

**Please Review x**


End file.
